


That's a Wrap

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makeup Artist Alec Lightwood, On Set Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “This is one of the last scenes I have to film which means I won’t have an excuse for you to manhandle me anymore,” Magnus teased. A blush formed on Alec’s cheeks as he pushed Magnus’ chin back to where it needed to be for the shot before stroking a brush across Magnus’ cheeks to highlight the structure of his face. Magnus rolled his eyes but kept it still, glancing at Alec without ruining the perfectly crafted scene.“Do youneedany excuses?” Alec said with a huff of laughter and froze when Magnus raised his eyebrows. “That’s not what I--”“Alexander, did you justflirtwith me?”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 227
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	That's a Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [raythegrate](https://raythegrate.tumblr.com/) for the support ♥️ I hope you enjoy this little human AU that's been poking at my mind the last few weeks 🥰

“So, run away with me, Clayton. I know it sounds absolutely cliché, but we have an entire world waiting out there for us,” the actor cried, desperately waving his hands toward the trees behind him. “We don’t need this-- this _uptight_ town has done nothing but hurt us since we were kids! We only need each other and you’d be a fool to tell yourself otherwise!” 

Alec thought it sounded flawless and looked even more beautiful than Alec had envisioned. It was the right tone of desperation and pleading, and the man who stared back at him had tears glistening in his eyes. The sun was setting behind him, a breath from the treeline that Frederick would be pulling Clayton through once he inevitably agreed to the confession. 

“You want me to, what? Leave everything I’ve ever known just to be with you? What makes you think that I--” 

“Cut!” The director yelled, snapping Alec from the scene. He wasn’t sure how he tore his eyes away from Clayton - _Magnus_ , he had learned a few months ago - because the tears falling down his cheeks portrayed everything Alec could have wanted for the two characters he had grown to love. “Magnus, you’re doing _wonderful,_ but can you tilt your head a little that way so the sun reflects--” Magnus did as he was told and the director sighed in content. “Magnificent. Alec, can you freshen up his makeup? His eyes need to be perfect to match that sunset,” the director said almost dreamily and Magnus pressed his lips together in barely held back laughter. 

Alec nodded and stepped in front of Magnus, crouching down slightly to try and catch the correct angle as he traced the line of Magnus’ eyeliner with a q-tip. Magnus was staring at him with those perfect tears glistening in his eyes and Alec was momentarily enamored by the way they sparkled in the dimming light. He caught the pinks and oranges reflecting off of them and reached up to hold Magnus’ chin in his hands before the beautiful sight could disappear. 

“You know, it’s quite a shame,” Magnus began while Alec delicately swiped a fallen tear from his face for scene continuity. Alec waited for him to finish his sentence and when he didn’t, Alec tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in question. 

“What is?” Alec asked in the best professional voice he could muster. It came out as a squeak and Alec cleared his throat quickly to try and regain some composure. He could smell the faint sandalwood aroma that always seemed to follow Magnus around and even with tears in his made-up eyes, he was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. Being so close to him always threw Alec for a loop and he pushed aside the disappointment that it wasn’t going to be an option forever. 

“This is one of the last scenes I have to film which means I won’t have an excuse for you to manhandle me anymore,” Magnus teased. A blush formed on Alec’s cheeks as he pushed Magnus’ chin back to where it needed to be for the shot before stroking a brush across Magnus’ cheeks to highlight the structure of his face. Magnus rolled his eyes but kept it still, glancing at Alec without ruining the perfectly crafted scene. 

“Do you _need_ any excuses?” Alec said with a huff of laughter and froze when Magnus raised his eyebrows. “That’s not what I--” 

“Alexander, did you just _flirt_ with me?” Magnus asked, shock clear in his tone. Before Alec could vehemently deny such an accusation or stutter a half-assed lie in response, a large grin overtook Magnus’ lips. “You had me worried for, well, about four months now. I thought all of my banter and teasing was going unnoticed by you, but I am absolutely delighted to see I was wrong,” Magnus noted as Frederick - _Lorenzo_ \- took his spot again. 

“Will you stop flirting with the crew so we can get this scene over with?” Lorenzo chastised with a glare. Magnus blew him a kiss before turning back toward Alec, ruining his position again. Alec cupped his chin more delicately and moved him back into position before - and it was the largest leap Alec had _ever_ taken - pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, careful to keep his makeup unsmudged. Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise but Alec stepped away before he could ruin the scene again to look at him. 

“Go out with me!” Magnus called and if Alec hadn’t been blushing already, his face would have reddened as the crew and cast all awed at the command. 

Alec didn’t have time to answer as the director called, “Camera ready!” As if on instinct, Magnus was Frederick again, the tears in his eyes shining perfectly with the sunset beside him. “Frederick, line 37, action!” 

“I think that you love me enough to throw everything else aside, Clayton,” Magnus sobbed as the first tear tracked down his cheek. Lorenzo moved forward as if his character was unable to help himself and brushed the tear away with his thumb just as Alec had done prior. 

“You know it’s not that simple, Frederick,” Lorenzo sighed, moving to pull away but Magnus held onto his wrist and gazed into his eyes. Before Magnus could speak again, he glanced over Lorenzo’s shoulder to where Alec was standing. There was a desperation in his eyes that had Alec’s heart jumping into his throat. Alec looked nervously at the director, but he must not have seen the small distinction on the screen as he kept on rolling. 

Magnus whispered, “I know that in the time we’ve known each other, we’ve grown closer, inseparable by any definition of the word. I know that I trust you and that I would change the world if it meant you would be happy. And--” Magnus took a deep breath as another tear fell down his cheek, “I know that if you give us a chance, I could _make_ you happy. We could be something great - something _beautiful_ \- if you’ll only say yes.” 

And how could Alec say no to that? 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
